Schlafende Männer weckt man nicht
by Liesl Snake
Summary: ONESHOT!Achtung: Story ab 18 ... was passiert wenn zwei Gryffindormädchen zu viel trinken und in das falsche Bett steigen wollen? Seht selbst!


_Hey meine lieben Leser und Schwarzleser :) hier ist mal wieder ein kleines Häppchen für zwischendurch ;P_

_Jaja... Alkohol bringt einen auf verrückte Ideen... :) Aber wie gesagt nur die Idee ist meine... Figuren und HarryPotterWelt gehört JKRowling. Ich verdiene hier kein Geld und bin nur auf ein paar Kommentare von eifrigen Lesern aus ;)_

_AB 18_

_Pairing: HG/SS/GW_

_viel Spaß ;) _

**Schlafende Männer soll man nicht wecken**

Obwohl sich bei der jungen Hexe momentan selbst alles drehte, half Hermine ihrer betrunkenen Freundin wieder auf die Beine.

„Jetzt mach dich mal nich so schwer Ginny!"

„L...Lass mich los... ich will...hick...schlafen!"

„Aber doch nich hier auf der Treppe. Mensch Ginny jetz reiß dich zusammen... wir haben ja nich mehr weit."

„Hm...Okay!"

Mühsam und ungeschickt wurde die Rothaarige hoch gehieft und von dem Arm ihrer Freundin umschlossen. Müde setzten Beide einen Schritt vor den anderen und kamen strauchelnd an der oberen Treppenstufe an. Ginny, die bereits wieder in den Halbschlaf hinüber gedämmert war, bemerkte nicht, dass die Treppe zu ende war und wollte einen weiteren Schritt nach oben machen. Sie strauchelte und hielt sich erschrocken an Hermine fest. Da auch die ältere Gryffindor nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen stand, wurde diese mit Ginny nach unten gerissen und es gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern, sowie die beiden auf dem Boden ankamen.

/Ich kann mich nicht erinnern je so betrunken gewesen zu sein. Nie wieder lass ich mich von Ron zu einem Trinkspiel überreden! Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir unser Zimmer noch finden würden./

Während Hermine immer noch leise vor sich hin schimpfte, Dumbledores Idee, am Grimmoultplatz eine Feier zu veranstalten, verfluchte und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, fing Ginny herzhaft an zu lachen.

Von dem hohen Quietschton gepeinigt hielt sich die ältere Gryffindor den Kopf.

„Ginny, lass das! Ich hab Kopfschmerzen."

„Da... Da hat wohl jemand su viel jetrunken!", tadelte die angesprochene mit einem wichtigtuerischen Nicken und fing wieder an zu kichern.

/Oh verdammt! Wie krieg ich die bloß ins Bett?/

„Ginny komm jetzt!"

So bestimmt sie konnte, half Hermine Ginny auf. Die rothaarige junge Weasley stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand, während sie die andere um Hermines Schulter schlang. So torkelten sie gemeinsam den langen Gang hinunter.

Beide bewohnten zusammen ein Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett, da die Jungs auf das einzig freie Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten bestanden hatten. Der ganze Orden war für diese Nacht hier einquartiert worden, um zusammen den Fall Voldemorts zu feiern.

Unterm Tag und in nüchternem Zustand war es kein Problem die einzelnen Zimmer zu finden. Man konnte leicht die Türen zählen. Aber da gab es ein Problem: Es war mitten in der Nacht und in dem langen Gang keine Kerzen angebracht. Die Tatsache, dass keine der beiden nüchtern war, erschwerte noch zusätzlich. Dennoch versuchte Hermine ihre Räume zu finden. Sie brauchte ganz dringend eine kalte Dusche.

„Vier...Fünf...Sechs..."

„Alte Hex'", gackerte Ginny ihr dazwischen.

„Pssst! Ich kann mich eh schon nich konzentrieren!"

/Scheiß Schwindelgefühl! Und dieses beschissene Pochen! Memo an mich: auf der nächsten Feier, KEIN ALKOHOL!/

„Wo war ich?"

„Bei Sexxxxx!"

„Reiß dich doch zusammen!",verlor Hermine fast die Geduld, „...Sieben..."

„Mit wem hast du's getrieben?", kicherte die Hexe neben ihr lauthals, was die ältere nur dazu veranlasste ihre Augen zu verdrehen.

Mittlerweile waren die zwei an mehreren ungezählten Türen vorbei gelaufen ohne es zu bemerken.

„...Acht... Neun... Da rein Ginny!"

Ungelenk stolperten die beiden Gryffindors in das Zimmer. Der Vollmond schien hell durch das große Fenster und so verzichtete Hermine darauf Licht zu machen, welches die beiden eh nur geblendet hätte, und zerrte die bedrohlich schwankende Ginny ins Bad.

Kaum hatten sie den kleinen Raum mit Dusche betreten, eilte der jüngste Weasley-Spross zur Toilette und schaffte es gerade noch so, sich herzhaft in die Schüssel zu übergeben.

Hermine seufzte ergeben auf und half ihrer Freundin sich den Mund abzuwischen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Träge blieb diese stehen und sah sie aus müden Augen an.

/Zum Glück vertrage ich mehr als Ginny, wer weiß was Harry heute noch mit ihr vor hatte. Der wollte sie doch gezielt betrunken machen! Gut das ich sie noch rechtzeitig weg gezogen hab. In dem Zustand hätte die ALLES gemacht!/

Etwas ungeschickt zog Hermine sich und ihrer betrunkenen Freundin Kleider, Unterwäsche und Schuhe aus, drehte die Dusche auf und zog Ginny mit in die Kabine.

Erschrocken kreischte die Rotzhaarige Hexe auf.

„Dass iss ja… eissskalt...!", schlotterte sie.

Das kalte Wasser machte sie dennoch wieder etwas munter und entspannter. Ihr Kopfweh war wie weggeblasen und Ginny schien auch langsam wieder klarer zu werden.

Frech grinsten sich die beiden an und begannen ihre Stirn aneinander gepresst zu kichern.

Was für ein Abend.

„Oh man! Ich... Ich war noch nie... hick... so betrunken!"

„Kein Wunder, wenn Harry dich unter den Tisch saufen wollte! Der verträgt einiges!", schmunzelte Hermine und stellte das Wasser aus.

„Nie wieder Alkohhhol!", seufzte Ginny und tastete ungeschickt nach einem Handtuch.

Gähnend und so wie Gott sie schuf, betraten beide kurz darauf wieder das Zimmer und wankten immer noch leise kichernd zu dem großen Himmelbett.

Keine von ihnen bemerkte die schlafende Gestalt darin und so schlugen sie unwissend die Decke auf beiden Seiten hoch, um darunter zu krabbeln.

„Was gedenken Sie beide hier gerade zu tun!", zischte plötzlich eine kalte und dennoch verschlafene Stimme aus den Lacken.

Severus Snape, normalerweise ein ziemlicher Tiefschläfer,wurde von einem kalten Luftzug geweckt, als beide Enden seiner Decke zurück geschlagen wurden. Dann hatte er ununterbrochenes Kichern auf seiner linken Seite und ein müdes Gähnen zu seiner Rechten vernommen.

Zu Tode erschrocken über die Stimme ihres Lehrers zogen beide Mädchen gleichzeitig an dem Lacken um ihre Blöße zu verdecken. Ginny riss etwas heftiger an dem Stoff und so verlor Hermine das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem überraschten Quietschen quer über das Bett, direkt auf den Schoß des Tränkemeisters.

/Bei Merlin! Ich Träume! Dass kann gerade unmöglich passieren. Das ist alles ein schlechter Traum. Wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmache ist er verschwunden!/

Vorsichtig öffnete die junge Hexe ihre vor Schreck zugekniffenen Augen und starrte in die belustigten ihrer Freundin, welche, mit der Decke umschlungen, vor ihr stand.

/Ist er immer noch da?/

Prüfend bewegte Hermine leicht ihr Becken.

/Oh verdammt ja! Und das was ich da an meinem Bauch fühle ist zweifellos keine dicke schwarze Robe! Oh man, der Mann ist ja bestückt wie ein Zuchthengst! Atmen, Hermine, Atmen!/

Snape, auf Ellenbogen gestützt, hatte einen undurchdringlich, erbosten Blick aufgesetzt.

/Was fällt diesen beiden Gören ein? Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt meine Räume zu betreten und wenn es nur mein Zimmer im Grimaultplace war. Was für eine Dreistigkeit diese beiden Löwinnen besaßen. Was? ... Granger reibt sich an mir?/

„Miss Granger, wenn sie nicht sofort von mir runter gehen, haben sie mit den Konsequenzen zu leben!", schnarrte er in Richtung Hermine.

Diese jedoch, immer noch geschockt, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

/Runter gehen? Damit er mich ganz nackt sieht? Keine Chance Mister!/

Snape setzte ein verheißungsvolles Grinsen auf.

/Bitteschön... Dann eben die Konsequenzen! Wenn diese Gören schon so unverschämt sind und betrunken in sein Bett steigen wollten, dann sollte es eben so sein!/

Bei diesen Gedanken zogen sich seine Lenden erregt zusammen und die braunhaarige Schönheit auf seinem Schoß weitete ihre Augen, was wiederum Ginny dazu brachte ein verwegenes Lächeln aufzusetzen und sich dem Bett zu nähern.

Begierig betrachtete Snape die nackte Gryffindor auf seinem Schoß und ließ seinen Blick über ihren schlanken Rücken gleiten. Ihr Hintern war, da wo sie über seiner Körpermitte lag, verlockend in die Luft gereckt. Entschlossen richtete er sich ganz auf.

„Nun Miss Granger... es ziemt sich nicht für eine Schülerin einem Lehrer nicht zu gehorchen. Ich hoffe sie sind bereit für ihre Strafe?", meinte er gefährlich und ließ Hermine aufhorchen. Schaudernd wimmerte sie auf, als sie lange Finger aufreizend ihr Bein entlang streichen fühlte.

„Und sie Miss Weasley dürfen ihrer Freundin zur Seite stehen.", wandte er das Wort an Ginny. In deren Augen verdunkelte sich das satte Grün und Hermine war sehr verwirrt, als ihre Freundin auf das Spiel einging.

„Ja, Sir! Tut mir Leid, Sir!", hauchte sie, gespielt verschämt und setzte sich, mit einem demütigen Augenaufschlag, zu Snape und Hermine aufs Bett.

„Und Sie Miss Granger? Ein bisschen Demut könnte auch Ihnen nicht schaden.",schnurrte er mit samtiger Stimme in Hermines Ohr.

Endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht, schnaubte Hermine entrüstet auf.

/Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Was bildete er sich ein./

Erschrocken quietschte sie auf, als er seine Hand mit einem lauten Knall auf ihren runden Po sausen ließ. Ungläubig keuchte die Hexe, während sie dem Schmerz nachempfand. Hermine wusste, dass, wäre sie nüchtern, sie schon lange aus diesem Zimmer gestürmt wäre. Und ebenso spürte sie, dass Snape sie beide nicht würde gehen lassen, bis er das bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Aber was genau wollte er?

/Ich glaube ich weiß ganz genau was er will. Der größte Beweis drückt gerade ziemlich hart und heftig an mein Schambein. Warum muss diese Schlange auch nackt schlafen./

„Wenn das so ist, muss ich Ihnen wohl erst ein paar Manieren beibringen. Ginevra? Geben Sie mir bitte meinen Zauberstab!"

Hermine beobachtete entrüstet den koketten Blick den Ginny dem Professor zuwarf, ehe sie nickte und wirklich die Hand ausstreckte, um besagten Stab vom Nachttisch zu nehmen. Dabei rutschte der Rothaarigen jedoch das Lacken über ihre Brust und gab die Sicht auf zwei wohlgeformte Brüste frei.

Wieder spürte die ältere Gryffindor die Reaktion Snapes auf Ginnys Blöße.

/Verräterin! Na warte! So leicht wie Ginny mach ich es dir nicht!/

Sie wusste schon länger, dass Ginny eine heimliche Schwäche für dunkelhaarige Männer hatte. Stundenlang waren die beiden zusammen gesessen um Erfahrungen und Schwärmereien auszutauschen. Und wenn Hermine genauer darüber nachdachte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Snape ganz gut in Ginnys Beuteschema passte. Sie selbst fand den Meister des Toxischen schon immer geheimnisvoll und interessant. Seit dem letzten Schuljahr übte er jedoch bereits eine gewisse Faszination auf Hermine aus. Aber leicht würde sie es ihm beim besten Willen nicht machen.

Aufreizend ließ sie ihre Hüften kreisen und spürte Snapes Glied immer härter werden. Dieser zog, überrascht, scharf die Luft ein und erreichte damit ein hinterhältiges Grinsen seitens Hermine.

„Das hast du nicht umsonst getan!", zischte er gefährlich an ihr Ohr.

Herausfordernd drehte sie sich zu Snape und zog frech eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Da bin ich mal gespannt, Professor!", zog sie ihn auf.

Plötzlich grinste ihr Gegenüber und bevor die junge Hexe wusste was mit ihr geschah, lag sie neben Snape auf dem Rücken. Die Arme weit ausgestreckt, jeweils mit magischen Ketten an einen Bettpfosten gebunden, starrte sie ihm zornig entgegen.

„Na wenn das nicht mal eine unterwürfige Haltung ist!", ertönte die sarkastische Stimme des Mannes neben ihr. Ginny nahm ihm wieder seinen Zauberstab ab und verstaute ihn auf dem Nachttisch. Danach sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an und beugte sich aufreizend über Hermine zu ihrem Lehrer.

„Bitte, Sir! Küssen sie mich!", hauchte sie ihm zu.

Hermine sah seine dunklen Augen erregt glänzen, dann zog er ihre rothaarige Freundin mit einer Hand in ihrem Nacken bestimmt an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen, ohne zu zögern, mit einem intensiven Kuss. Hermines Unterleib zog sich begierig zusammen, als sie das intensive Zugenspiel ihrer Bettgefährten beobachtete. Sie konnte sehen wie Snapes lange raue Zunge zwischen Ginnys roten Lippen verschwand und ihren Mund verwöhnte.

/Hoffentlich kann er das Zungenspiel an einer anderen Stelle auch so intensiv!/ ging es der Brünette durch den Kopf /Ach was denkst du da! Wärst du nicht betrunken würde dich das hier nicht so erregen!/

Sie versuchte die Reibung zwischen ihren Beinen zu erhöhen, indem sie ihre Schenkel fest aneinander presste, aber der erwünschte Effekt blieb leider aus.

Inzwischen hatte Snape die junge Weasley auf seinen Schoß gezogen und die erregte Frau rieb sich leidenschaftlich an seinem harten Glied, während er mit seinen schlanken Händen ihren Po knetete, um sie so noch näher an sich zu drücken.

Es trieb Hermine in den Wahnsinn nicht selbst Hand an sich legen zu können. Die Szene vor ihr erregte sie dermaßen, dass ihr Saft schon bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter lief.

Zwischen halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtete sie, wie Snape von Ginnys bebenden Lippen abließ und eine ihrer hart aufgerichteten Knospen in den Mund zog, so dass diese ihren Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken warf.

Ein leises Aufkeuchen konnte die gefesselte Hexe nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als schwarze Augen belustigt ihre braunen trafen. Ohne sich von Hermine ablenken zu lassen, verwöhnte er die stöhnende Hexe auf ihm weiter, während seine eigene Erregung immer größer zu werden schien.

/Das macht der doch mit Absicht!/

„Bastard!", zischte sie giftig zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sie hätte schwören können ein amüsiertes Glucksen von ihm gehört zu haben, doch bevor sie genaueres erkannte, widmete er sich Ginnys frei dargebotenen Hals.

Als er dann seine Hände fest um den Po ihrer Freundin legte und sie anhob, hatte Hermine einen direkten und einzigartigen Blick auf seinen zur vollen Größe angeschwollenen Schwanz. Die gefesselte Hexe musste tatenlos zusehen, wie dieser langsam zwischen den Beinen von Ginny verschwand und sofort erfüllten zweierlei weibliche Lustgeräusche den dunklen Raum.

Hermine hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so erregend sein konnte zuzusehen, wie ein Mann ihre beste Freundin nimmt. Aber es war ja auch nicht nur irgendein Mann. Es war der interessanteste und talentierteste Zauberer Englands.

/Und man sollte nicht vergessen wie GROß-artig er ist!/

Plötzlich verfing sich die Brünette in den wollüstig glänzenden schwarzen Augen ihres Lehrers und sie spürte bereits ihre Fassade bröckeln, während sie das Gefühl hatte immer nasser zu werden. Sie beobachtete wie ihre Freundin immer wieder ihr Becken hob und senkte. Dann wurde der wilde Ritt vor ihren Augen schneller.

/Lang halt ich das nicht mehr aus!/, dachten alle drei gleichzeitig.

Keine fünf Sekunden später verkrampfte sich Ginny unter der Macht ihres Orgasmus. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an Snape fest, während sie ihren Höhepunkt heraus schrie. Der Zauberer, um Beherrschung bemüht, presste seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er atmete heftig.

/Jetzt bloß nicht abspritzen. Wir brauchen die Ladung noch!/, ermahnte er sich.

Von dem Gestöhne gepeinigt schloss Hermine die Augen. Währenddessen hob Snape eine erschöpfte Ginny von seinem Schoß und bettete sie neben ihrer gefesselten Freundin.

Sie konnte ein wohliges Seufzen neben sich ausmachen. Er dagegen atmete schwer. Heiße Luft kitzelte sie am Ohr und ließ sie erzittern.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Miss Granger! Ich werde Sie lehren mich herauszufordern!", prophezeite der dunkle Zauberer mit schwerer Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine spürte wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte und ein Bein über sie schwang. Ihr Herz klopfte in freudiger Erwartung. Er war über ihr und strich mit seiner rechten Hand aufreizend um ihre eine Brust, ehe er die Spitze zwischen seine Lippen sog.

Weg waren all die Vorsätze und die erregte Hexe ließ alle Abwehr fallen.

/Das ist einfach zu gut! Jaah... genau so! Diese verdammten Ketten!/

Hermine wand sich unter den sanften Liebkosungen seines Mundes und seiner talentierten Hände, die mit Übereifer ihren schlanken Körper erkundeten.

Als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung zwei Finger in ihre feuchte Öffnung versenkte, riss sie die Augen auf und sah sich von zwei lustverschleierten schwarzen Obsidianen gefangen genommen. Sekunden später fand sie sich in einem Kuss wieder, der alles an Lust und Leidenschaft übertraf, was sie je empfunden hatte.

/Dieser Mann macht mich verrückt!/

Währenddessen quälte er sie weiter mit seinen Fingern. Ließ sie kreisen und zog sie wieder zurück um erneut vor zu stoßen. Sie wand sich unter ihm und drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Sie wollte ihre Hände in seinen seidigen Haaren vergraben und ihn noch enger an sich ziehen, doch die Fessel waren zu stabil, als dass sie sich hätte befreien können.

„Du Schlange... mach mich los... damit ich dir zeigen kann... wie sich eine Löwin zu wehren weiß!", schnurrte sie zwischen mehreren fordernden Küssen.

„Nein meine Liebe! Der Einzige, der hier etwas zeigt, bin ich!", entgegnete er seiner Geisel und rutschte dann überall Küsse platzierend an ihren Körper hinab.

Hermine, ein großes Kissen im Rücken, hatte so einen faszinierenden Ausblick darauf, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte und dann den Kopf über ihre Körpermitte senkte. Sofort flog ihr Kopf in den Nacken und sie stöhnte verhalten auf, als sie seine warme Zuge an ihrer pochenden Scham spürte. Mit geübten Zungenschlägen und mithilfe seiner Finger spielte er ein nervenaufreibendes Spiel und trieb die junge Hexe immer wieder an den Rand des Orgasmus, doch sobald sie anfing sich aufzubäumen, brach er mit seiner besonderen Behandlung ab.

Ein gemeines Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

/Dieser Bastard! Na warte! Sobald ich diese Dinger los geworden bin, kannst du was erleben!/

„Nana... So ungeduldig?", raunte Snape und kam wieder auf Augenhöhe. Er wollte sie küssen, doch Hermine drehte trotzig ihren Kopf zur Seite und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Lehrer schmunzelte und begnügte sich damit ihren Hals zu malträtieren. Obwohl sie es unterdrücken wollte, entkam Hermine immer wieder ein Seufzen und dann war er da...

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß brachte der sich schwarzhaarige Zauberer in sie. Sein Vorstoß kam ziemlich überraschend, so dass Hermine keuchend aufstöhnte. Wieder enterte er ihren Mund und begann mit steigendem Tempo in sie zu stoßen. Trieb sie beide immer weiter voran.

Zitternd schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Mitte.

/Unglaublich...Sie ist so wunderbar eng!/

Hermine wollte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallen und sich an ihm fest halten. Solche Gefühle hatte sie noch nie. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, härter. Er traf Stellen in ihr, von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie existierten. Benebelt von Lust und Gier erwiderte sie seine stürmischen Küsse.

„Komm für mich, Hermine!", keuchte Snape und versuchte ungeduldig mit seiner rechten Hand an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen.

Wenige Momente später krallten sich ihre Fingernägel in seine von einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckten Schultern.

„Komm für mich!", trieb er Hermine weiter an. Seine Worte sandten wohlige Schauer in ihre Mitte und wie auf Stichwort zogen sich ihre Muskeln eng um seinen Schaft zusammen. Sie schwebte in unbekannten Höhen und drängte sich noch näher an ihn. Mit beiden Händen hielt er ihre Hüfte umklammert und drängte sich noch wenige Male heftig in sie bis auch er stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam.

/Der Himmel!/

Schwer atmend hielt er sich über ihr. Blickte sie durch verschwitzte Strähnen intensiv an. Hermine erschauerte.

/Ich könnte ewig hier liegen und ihm in die Augen schaun!/, schlich es Hermine durch ihre wirren Gedanken.

/Sie fühlt sich so gut an!/

Ein leises Schnarchen folgte auf ein raschelndes Geräusch und riss die beiden aus ihrer Starre. Beide sahen auf den vom Mondschein beschienenen Körper, der sich genüsslich neben den Liebenden räkelte.

/Ginny! Die hab ich ja total vergessen!/

Befreit auflachend löste sich Snape von Hermine und legte sich zwischen die zwei Hexen. Besitzergreifend schlang er seinen Arm um die Brünette und zog die Decke über sie alle drei.

Hermine kuschelte sich befriedigt und in Gedanken an die vergangenen Stunden versunken an den warmen, männlichen Körper Severus Snapes. Schon Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

/Hermine! Dich gebe ich nicht mehr her!/, dachte sich Snape,/Meine Hermine!/

Er murmelte noch ein leises „Meins!" und damit war auch er ins Reich der Träume geglitten.

*~*Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Schlafende Männer weckt man nicht!*~*

_Oh... und schon wieder aus... bitte vergesst den schönen Review-Button unten nicht :) Liebe Grüße_


End file.
